Sailor Staurn True Form
by Chou 220
Summary: Sailor Moon belongs to respective owners Story and idea belongs to Chou220 I don't know where in the world I got this idea from, but I had in my head for years. I wanted to write something where Sailor Saturn was actually more brutal in destorying.


"Sailor Saturn!" Sailormoon cried out in vain. Saturn was badly beaten up and looked like she was on the edge of death. It was painful to watch Sailor Saturn to go through this. Sailormoon heart gave a small push as she began to make her way towards Sailor Saturn. But suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder, pulling her back into her place. Sailormoon whirled around to see that it was Sailor Pluto who had pulled her back into her place. Sailormoon struggled againast Sailor Pluto's hold, but ended up in total failure. It was useless Sailor Pluto's hold was stronger then the push her heart was giving her. Sailormoon in desperation shouted, "Pluto! Let me go! Please"  
"Princess just wait"  
"But she needs help"  
"No...she is fine. Right now we'll be seeing another side of her that many people don't see very often. With many good reasons..." It was strange. At the end of that sentence Pluto seemed sad and almost frigtened. Sailormoon didn't understand what Sailor Pluto meant, but seeing as she couldn't so anything stood where she was being held. Sailor Saturn was in a bloodlily mess. Her outfit was torn to pieces in many areas, she had wounds everywhere, some worse then others, blood splattered everywhere, she was panting as if breathing was hurting her insides, all in all she was in a huge jam. Sailor Saturn slowly pushed herself up by holding her staff. Her eyes raised until she was facing the emeny. One look at her eyes and you could tell that she was on the brink of passing out. They was still a soft pale glow, but it was about to become dead. "Ah, did I hurt you that much?" Sailor Saturn didn't say anything as she focused herself. "What? I don't even get a small reply? Agian Sailor Staurn remained silent. The emeny getting annoyed finally exploded as she charged striaght to Sailor Saturn. "Sailor Saturn! No!!" screamed Sailormoon in complete horror. Sailor Pluto silently looked away, but looked back because she knew what was about to happen. It was something that once you saw it...You couldn't look away from the horror itself. Sailor Saturn energy changed as everyone watched in horror and silence. A soft pale purple light slowly emerged as it began to wrap itself around Sailor Saturn. The pale light didn't seem to bother Sailor Saturn as she allowed it to go further. Once it was completely wrapped around Sailor Saturn it found a center point to focus on. It was her tiera. The tiera removed as it showed her symbol. Her symbol was even palier then the light that had surround her. One it found her symbol, all the energy went inside. Once all stored her symbol scattered leaving Sailor Saturn in a stance of frozen time. Suddenly the scattered pieces of her symbol began to glow as they slowly picked themselfs back up. Once all the pieces were off the floor they smashed stright into Sailor Saturn! Sailormoon covered her mouth to keep her from screaming as she kept on watching. Once the pieces did that Sailor Saturn seemed to come out of the frozen stance. She raised her staff high in the air as she screamed out, "Silence Repear Transformation!" The pale purple light that was once there reappeared as it began to change her costume. Sailor Saturn costume began to be mended toegther as if she was getting her original costume back, but something was wrong. It became more fragile, softer material, a pale purpleish color, her boots became like they have been worn for years, her staff became sharper, frighting, almost like it was a sythe made for killing, even some spots of blood appeared at the end of the tip, her purple hair became a ghastly pale grey, and her energy seemed different. "Sailor...Sailor Saturn...?" Choked Sailormoon. Sailor Pluto eyes became sad as she went to explained. "This is the true form of Sailor Saturn that everyone fears. It is a form that shows no mercy and no hope. It is the true way Sailor Saturn was created for"  
"Created for"  
"Since I am the solider of time, she is the solider of revolution. People have also often seen her as the solider of death. This is her true nature of passing the people through. This is how they get onto the other side...The side of death that no one finds to be forgiving. In way she is a vessal with no human feelings...No emotions"  
"How"  
"I am sorry princess...I should have told you or have at least warned you about this...I think your future self sealed these memories inside your past self so you wouldn't have to relive the horror"  
Sailormoon watched on as her eyes widened in shock. The emeny was an inch away from Sailor Saturn face, but stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly began to back away. "What's the matter now?" came Sailor Saturn's voice. It was different. It was stronger, deeper, errie and determined. Her eyes didn't blink or seem to twich as she watched the emeny. The emeny found her cool again or what she had left inside of her. "No-Nothing is the matter! I'm just getting pumped"  
"Well now, isn't that an excuse instead"  
"Why! You"  
"Instead of bickering, why don't you attack me instead?" That blew the last fuse the emeny had as she charged. Sailor Pluto eyes seemed to say it all as she whispered, "That is a mistake. It is going to be her last..." Just like Sailor Pluto whispered it happened. Sailor Saturn did a quick turn around as she let the end of her staff make the emeny trip. Then she plunged the sharp part straight into the emeny's stomach. The emeny stopped immediatly as she fell to her knees. Blood quickly began to spill rapidly onto the floor. Slowly it formed a puddle around her. Sailor Saturn eyes didn't even seem to show any remorse as she held her postition. She leaned far enough down until she could whisper in her ears, "Have you accpected death yet"  
"Why should I?! I'm-Ack!" Sailor Saturn pluged it deeper as she replied, "Wrong answer." Sailormoon couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really Sailor Saturn? Or was this a dream...? Will she-  
"This is real my princess...I'm sorry...It isn't a dream. This is the true nature of Sailor Saturn." replied Sailor Pluto as she intrupted Sailormoon's thoughts. "Can't you stop her"  
"I'm sorry, truelly. But once she turns into that form and starts...I can not stop her. She will stop when she is done. Until then we have to wait"  
"No..." Sailor Saturn repeated once again, "Have you accpected death"  
"...No"  
"Once agian that is the wrong answer..." With a quick movement she flipped the emeny over, with the staff still intacted, planted her flat on the ground facing straight up, and gave the staff a slight twist. The emeny left out a horrible scream as Sailor Saturn watched as if she was happy.  
"Accpet death. This way you'll be with all your friends that you lost over the years. Wouldn't that make you happier"  
"What makes you think that I'm not happy now"  
"Simple. If you followed the emeny you had two things in place. One, you have already given up on life. two, you lost you will to fight. So why prolong things any further"  
"You...Don't know anything"  
"I see..Your that kind of type. Very well. I'll just have to send you over the hard way." She took her staff out allowing her a few moments to breath, but then this did it for Sailormoon. She looked away as Sailor Pluto hugged her. Sailor Saturn raised her staff high into the air...then plunging it down staright into the emeny's heart whispering, "Repear Homeage Call." Suddenly the ground opened up undernetah them as Sailor Saturn simply walked over to the safe ground leaving the emeny there. The emeny watched in horror as all these things came crawling towards her, clawing her, screaming her name, screaming her past, tearing her apart, eyes widened in fear, and just plain destoying her. Sailormoon felt her whole body fall into million of pieces. Everything felt it was swept from underneath her. Pluto keeping her grip onto Sailormoon as she replied to Sailor Saturn as if it was a pled, "About time you finished this up, right Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Saturn looked over as she spotted Sailor Pluto and Sailormoon. She replied in a monotone voice, "You have right in this area Sailor Pluto. Let me finish this mess in my own way"  
"I know I have no right in this area Sailor Saturn, but look at what you are doing to the Princess you sworn to protect.." Sailor Saturn looked over at Sailormoon with her eyes. She did look hurt, but then agian this was her true nature. So what of it? This is what she was born for...This duty of sending the emeny to the rightful place of the dead. Something that no other Sailor Scout wanted to do or was born to do. So why should it concern any other scout? Especially the princess when she all ready had enough duties to worry over? This was all up to her...No one else. She slowly raised her staff one more time as she whispered, "Seal the doors." The ground that had sliced opened began to close. The emeny was stuck. She had no way of dodging this. All she could do was watch in horror as the ground was closing around her. With a blink of the eye the ground closed leaving nothing behind. All that was there was Sailor Saturn standing there. Sailor Pluto nudged Sailormoon as she stepped forward to Sailor Saturn. Sailormoon watched with the face of horror struken all over. Sailor Pluto gave a small smile as she replied, "About time we sleep now, huh Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Saturn eyes looked over Sailormoon one more time before repling, "I guess it is time for me to call it a night. I'm so very tired. All this work and the Princess...Tell her I'm sorry...I didn't want anyone to see me in this light...I'm.." She couldn't finish that sentence as she fell striaght into Sailor Pluto's arms. Sailor Pluto gently kissed Sailor Saturn's forehead as she whispered, "It's all right. She all ready knows how sorry you are. It doesn't much matter now." Sailormoon slowly walked over as she looked Sailor Saturn over. She did look like that work and transformation did put a strian on her. As she looked closer she saw a small sparkle. Strange...Then slowly she smilied. She was crying. She was sorry for what she did. That didn't make everything all right like Sailor Pluto said, but at least her heart was sorry. At least that meant she still had a soul that was trying to make things better for her, maybe even easier for her to live as a solider. With everything done Sailormoon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto walked away leaving silent prays for the one sent in that terrible abyass for eternity.


End file.
